


Circle Of Influence

by lil_1337



Series: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas [3]
Category: Peanuts
Genre: Aged up characters, Fluff, Humor, M/M, WAFF, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linus and Schroeder catch up with some old friends.  Sequel to Back Around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle Of Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharona1x2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sharona1x2), [Mookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mookie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157572) by [Mookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mookie/pseuds/Mookie). 



“Does _everyone_ in this town hate me?” Schroeder made a face and rubbed the sore spot on his arm where Shermy had slugged him in a mostly companionable way. The other shoulder was still tender from the not so gentle punch that Pig Pen had greeted him with. Fortunately, the two reunions and been miles and hours apart.

Schroeder didn't even want to think about Sally's greeting. She'd never quite forgiven him for stealing her sweet baboo away even though, strangely, she was and always had been completely accepting of Linus' sexual orientation. Just not his taste in men. Or maybe it was just Schroeder, he wasn't about to ask for clarification as he was way too attached to his self-esteem. That and the little sanity he had managed to hang onto thus far.

“Of course not.” Linus smiled and patted Schroeder reassuring on the shoulder, pointedly ignoring the slight flinch. When he perked up Linus added. “Only the people who know you, me, us.” Schroeder deflated, a definite pout starting to take shape on his face.

“I know I hurt you, but I'm trying to fix things and make them right. Doesn't that count for something?” Schroeder turned soulful blue eyes on Linus, the tentative look on his face speaking volumes about his fears.

Linus shrugged then smiled though it was a bit ragged around the edges. “Lucy was pretty upset when you left. It took her a long time to stop making that 'I'm going to punch you' face when ever your name was mentioned.” He paused, brow furrowing in thought. “ It's weird, but I think she took it harder than I did in some ways.” Speaking slowly, he chose and weighed each word before saying it. “I think she felt like you had let her down for second time.”

“She always had high expectations for people.” Schroeder carefully avoided mentioning a certain school dance that had culminated in a gentle first kiss under the mistletoe. The memory was a good one, at least for him and Linus, but in typical teenaged fashion he had been so focused on what he wanted that he'd failed to think about how it was going to impact anyone besides himself. Come to think of it the same mindset had led him to break things off with Linus. Apparently Schroeder with blinders on was a bad thing for the emotional well being of the Van Pelt family. Fortunately he had never been close to Rerun. It had probably saved Linus and Lucy's little brother a lot of pain.

“Especially you.” Linus' voice pulled Schroeder out of the dark path his mind had been treading and back to the warm summer day he and Linus had been spending walking around town and catching up with each other.

“Yeah, that was weird.” Schroeder kept his voice even and forced himself not to think about the implications of that statement. That train of thought took him places that made him sad about something he had absolutely no control over. He was who he was and he loved who he loved and no amount of denial from Lucy or anyone else was going to change that. For the most part he was happy with his life, especially now that Linus was back in it. At least he could honestly say he had never given Lucy any reason to think he was interested in building a life with her. That had always been her vision of the future, not his. He shook his head clearing his mental etch a sketch and turned his complete attention on the person he did want to be with for the rest of his life.

Enjoying Linus's proximity, but suddenly needing more, Schroeder caught Linus' hand and entwined their fingers, squeezing them gently before relaxing, though he did not let go. Schroeder tugged lightly pulling Linus off balance so that he was forced to step closer to maintain his footing. Taking advantage of the situation Schroeder leaned forward to steal a kiss. His lips were just a hair's breath from Linus' when the sound of a throat being cleared pointedly caused him to startle and pull away.

“Linus Van Pelt, what _are_ you doing?” Freda glared at Linus then, before he had a chance to respond, she turned her diamond sharp gaze on Schroeder. “You're back, I see.” I thought the rumors circulating around town were just that, rumors.

“Yes. I got in yesterday.” Schroeder met her gaze steadily, refusing to let himself be intimidated.

She sniffed and patted her naturally curly hair in a gesture that was so familiar that for a moment Schroeder felt like he was eight years old again banging out Christmas carols on his old toy piano. “We were _quite_ unhappy with how you left last time. That won't be happening again _will_ it?”

Schroeder shot her a bemused look and quickly stifled the thought that her use of the royal we meant she actually was speaking for the whole town. “I'm going to be leaving in a few days, but Linus is going with me this time.” He turned his attention from Freda to Linus, letting his gaze linger on the curve of the lips he really wanted to taste. “Right?”

“That's the plan.” Linus grinned, stepping further into Schroeder's personal space in a show of solidarity of purpose.

“Good. You've learned your lesson then.” She softened just a little, shifting the bag she was carrying from one hand to the other. “Love is precious. You shouldn't just throw it away on a whim.”

“I know.” Schroeder's fingers tightened around Linus' and his smile let a hint of sadness show through. “I made a huge mistake, but I'm fixing it now. Now and for a long time.”

Freda nodded, her curls bouncing around her face. “Live and learn I always say.” Flashing Schroeder a rare genuine smile she turned to Linus. “Tell Lucy I have to reschedule our lunch this week. I'll call her later today.” With that she turned sharply on her heel and walked away without bothering to say goodbye.

“That went...well.” Schroeder grinned, pleased with himself. “I didn't even get punched. Things are looking up.”

Linus grinned back then stepped in quickly, pressing his lips to Schroeder's before something or someone else interrupted them. When he pulled back they were both breathing harder, but wearing matching sappy grins. “Some of us kind of like you.”

“I'm glad.” Schroeder tugged on Linus' hand and began walking down the street in the opposite direction from where Freda had gone. Under his breath, just barely loud enough for Linus to hear, he hummed the opening bars to Heart and Soul.


End file.
